User talk:Benjaminthewill123123
Test stuff Please help me make a creepypasta Hello ben this is the first time I've thought about makeing a creepypasta or well... a gaming creepypasta i would like you to help me with, you know what game, who, where , and how please write back on my wallJJ Creepypasta (talk) 19:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC)JJ Creepypasta p.s. who gave the game, where is the setting, and what happens i want to know please write back So, you moving accounts? I notced you moved Ben's talk page here, are you moing to this account now? Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 10:33, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Wait what? I left that message on Shinin-Armors talk page, and it appeared here. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 10:33, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Spartian300 (talk) 16:36, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Lifting my chat block. hey there. i would like it if you could get my chat ban lifted. see, my brothers would randomly type stuff in whenever i was on, and i just gave up after a while. may i have my chat ban lifted? Hey, noticed your pic. None of my business, but are you also a brony? Just curious... Abuse filter I was trying to delete a blacklisted topic earlier today, but the abuse filter tagged what I was doing as blanking and stopped me. All I did was remove the video template. What do btw, this is the pasta I couldn't delete http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/End.rbxm Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 10:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I would like to tell you that your post on video game pastas completely removes some of the best creepypastas, specifically, rules 2, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15, 18, 19 and 24. 2: VBA????? Some people don't want to buy a console. This also adds more possibilities to the story. 7: This doesn't even make sense. 9: This is a very good way to add suspense, when used subtly. 10: See 9 ^ 11: HEROBRINE.EXE was an epic story, and this was what made it awesome. 12: If they don't realise this isn't normal, and someone is targeting them? 13: Minecraft multiplayer + Herobrine = ABSOLUTE EPICNESS TROLL 15: When someone is sucked into a game with a different time system, it will take like 20 pages to explain the age and time system, so why not just explain the basic concept? 18: Herobrine mod, downloaded, then it turns out it is more than a mod. 19: Read this: http://www.quotev.com/story/3207249/The-Modder-Minecraft-True-Story/ 24: "..." is very useful when there is someone who is a ghost, like Ben or something comes out and does something random, like propose. I know this is a stupid example, and I would never use it, but yeah, you know what I mean. I know how to write a scary story. I also know that people may not be very good at it. But that doesn't mean you should completely block potentially epic and different stories. I find it funny you used me as an example...RofusDofus1232 (talk) 15:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Monobook If you wish to continue using my monobook theme that you took from my test wiki, I ask that give me a credit at the top of the code. Thank you--Godisme (Talk) 00:04, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK TheXenomorph1PRIME. (talk) 02:26, June 29, 2013 (UTC) TheXenomorph1PRIME. (talk) 02:26, June 29, 2013 (UTC) TheXenomorph1PRIME. (talk) 02:26, June 29, 2013 (UTC) TheXenomorph1PRIME. (talk) 02:26, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Also I Strongly suggest you get that staff out of your --- so we can continue our cyber lives as friends. Okay? TheXenomorph1PRIME. (talk) 02:28, June 29, 2013 (UTC) One Question Well, actually it's two- Do you believe in herobrine? or do you think I'm a lier? Please reply. Just A question Dude. Did you delete "Welcome to my nightmare" I said it was a work in progress. TheXenomorph1PRIME. (talk) 20:32, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. IT was somepne else.